Long Time Coming
by lil miss meiling
Summary: There's a dance at Hogwarts, and Draco takes some time to reflect on himself and on his feelings for Harry. Little does he know that someone is watching him. OOCness, but a cute piece of HD angsty fluffiness I believe.


Long Time Coming

Draco glanced around the dim, candle lit Great Hall at the many couples who were dancing together, secretly wishing he could be part of it. There was nothing he wished for more than to confess his feelings to the one he adored and be able to hold that person close, while they swept across the dance floor. Sighing softly, he berated himself for even having such thoughts. He had decided long ago that it was useless to daydream of such things, that there was no way it would ever happen. Such was the life of a Slytherin who feel in love with the savior of the wizarding world, Harry Potter.

It had been two years since Draco had fallen in love with Harry Potter; two years since he realized that all of the name calling and fights were happening for a different reason, at least for him. He had no idea _exactly_ when, but he knew there had no longer been any true hatred in his words or actions. He only hoped that Harry remained oblivious to the subtle change. As soon as it happened he knew there was no hope, but never could he shake the feeling, even for a moment. There was no doubt about it, Draco Malfoy was without a doubt, head over heals, in love with Harry Potter. A love that, to him, would never become more than a dream.

Scanning the room once more, he spotted the object of his affection out on the dance floor, looking gorgeous in the seemingly new black dress robes. However, after a moment of admiration he saw the way Harry's arms wrapped around the slender waist of the youngest Weasley girl, flooding his heart with a feeling of sorrow. Even though he was aware that his feelings would never be returned it still pained him to watch Harry's heart belonging to someone else. He stood up and gracefully maneuvered himself through the room, moving towards the door leading to one of the courtyards which thankfully was unoccupied. As he was walking, he could have sworn that out of the corner of his eye he had seen Harry's beautiful green eyes focused on him. "Impossible," he muttered to himself, and then closed the door behind him.

He stepped forward towards the middle of the small garden, taking a seat gingerly on a stone bench, moonlight peaking through the branches of a large oak tree that was behind him. Knowing he was finally alone, Draco allowed himself to drop the façade he had worked so hard to create. A wave of thoughts and feelings melded together; his father's imprisonment, the fear of receiving the dark mark, and the pain of loving someone who would never, _could_ never, be his. There is nothing he wouldn't give or do to have Harry with him now, now when he needed someone more than ever to just be there and to love him. Love, something he had not yet been the recipient of, was something he longed for more than anything.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, tears poured down the young dragon's porcelain cheeks, despite his attempts to wipe them away. After a few moments, however, he gave up and allowed himself to break down into sobs, holding his head down as he tangled his slender fingers in his hair. This was the way he sat for a while, letting everything he had been feeling come out in the form of tears. It was because of this that he was oblivious to any other form of sound and did not hear anyone enter the courtyard Nor did he hear the footsteps that were slowly approaching him. It was not until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him towards another did he become aware he was no longer alone.

He let out a small gasp as he felt himself engulfed in a hug. Though his eyes were filled with fear at allowing someone to see him so weak he was at the same time strangely at ease. That, however, was nothing compared to the surprise and hock he felt when the person holding him spoke.

"Sh…," the gentle voice cooed softly. "You don't have to be afraid Draco, and I know you are." There was a soft laugh.

With widened eyes, Draco slowly lifted his head, his charcoal eyes meeting the emerald green ones of Harry Potter. "Harry…"

"I saw you leave," the savoir explained. "I had to excuse myself from Ginny, and I followed you out here when you did not come back. I couldn't bear…seeing you look so sad." He gently began brushing his fingers through Draco's blonde hair. "I know that you must be going through a lot, and you don't have to go through it alone…"

"Why do you eve, care?" Draco blurted out, his voice full of bitterness. "You're Harry Potter, or have you forgotten that? You're probably the most hated person in accordance to my family. We're enemies, born to hate each other. There's no reason for you to care…"his voice drifted off, "none at all…"

"Is that really how you see me?" Harry asked calmly, a small smile gracing his lips.

As Draco stared at him, he knew that there was no way he could lie, even to protect his fragile heart. "No…," he whispered, moving his gaze to the floor, preparing for whatever cruelty the world was about to throw his way. Yet, as he felt his head being tipped up, confusion filled him, and suddenly a soft pair of lips brushed against his own. His eyes widened in surprise, and as quickly as it had happened it was over.

Harry's hand cupped Draco's cheek and his thumb brushed softly over Draco's cheek. Yet he still couldn't believe it was real. This, that he had dreamed, was actually happening. But was it really possible? "I don't want it to not be real…I don't want to break…don't let me…"

He allowed Harry to hold him once more and felt a gentle kiss being placed on his forehead. "I won't let you break, my little dragon. I promise."

For the first time in a long time, Draco smiled a true smile, making him appear completely innocent. He leaned in, laying his head on Harry's chest and slowly snaked his around Harry's back, snuggling into the other's embrace. He could hear the soft beating of Harry's heart and couldn't help but sight softly. "Thank you," he said, though his voice was muffled.

Harry laughed, sounding melodious to Draco, and pulled away, placing a soft kiss on Draco's cheek. He then stood up in front of his little dragon and bowed, raising his head while holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"You want to dance with me? In front of everyone?" Draco replied. "I don't think that's a bright idea…not that I don't want to, but…there's so many reaons-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Harry placed a gentled kiss on his lips, only this time his eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the kiss, unable to stop smiling. When his savior pulled away he could see love shining in his eyes.

"I don't care about the reasons." he answered simply. "I don't care about Voldemort, or your father, or anything else. Just you." Holding his hand out once more he flashed Draco a smile. "Dance with me?"

Slowly, tentatively, Draco placed his hand in Harry's, allowing himself to be pulled up and led inside, where couples were still dancing, embracing one another. As Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and he did the same around Harry's neck, he couldn't help but continue to smile and sigh happily against Harry's chest. He knew that people were probably staring, but it suddenly didn't seem to matter, nothing did. Harry was with him, holding him, dancing with him. His mind was dazed as the two swayed on the dance floor, except for one fleeting thought. From now on, he no longer had to be jealous of the other couples. As he locked his eyes with Harry's, he knew that everything would be alright.


End file.
